


Le plus précieux des bijoux

by malurette



Series: Femmes de tête [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Turner, Trust, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diptyque/two-shot ; Le début et la fin de la troisième année scolaire pour Hermione, sous les yeux de son professeur préféré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le plus précieux des bijoux

> **Titre :** Le plus précieux des bijoux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall  
>  **Genre :** general  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité :** début du tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières
> 
> "Hermione reçoit son Retourneur de Temps des mains du professeur McGonagall."

Hermione ne s’est jamais vraiment intéressée aux bijoux. Les « jolies choses », elle ne s’en soucie pas, et à ses yeux les vrais trésors, ce sont des livres. Ou bien les yeux emplis de sagesse d’un professeur avisé, qui en sait long, qui a le talent et l’expérience.

Des yeux comme ceux du professeur Mc Gonagall, en ce moment fixés sur elle.

Elle s’est inquiétée de tellement d’idées toutes plus ineptes les unes que les autres, quand elle a entendu qu’elle était convoquée dans son bureau, dès la rentrée ! elle qui se croyait être une fille réfléchie, une tête froide, elle a cru un instant qu’on allait peut-être la réprimander pour un mauvais choix d’option, ou pour… n’importe quoi, de vraiment stupide.

Elle n’y pense plus désormais. Elle ne pense plus à rien. Juste aux yeux du professeur posés sur elle, et à sa main tendue.

Les yeux d’une personne admirable, d’un modèle à suivre, qui reconnaissent en elle une valeur certaine, qui lui font confiance. Le professeur Mc Gonagall s’est pliée en quatre pour elle, elle a cru suffisamment en son élève, elle pense vraiment que Hermione Granger peut réussir dans la voie qu’elle a choisie.

Pour Hermione, c’est sans doute le plus beau jour de sa courte vie, oui, plus beau encore que les quelques victoires des années précédentes, si grandes soient-elles, et malgré l’horreur tombée sur le Hogwarts Express quelques heures plus tôt.

Rien ne pourrait lui donner davantage de bonheur que ce jour, hormis sans doute celui où elle pourra rendre à son professeur sa confiance, le jour où elle aura accompli ses études avec tout le brio possible.

Sa main tremble un peu ; résolument, elle l’affermit pour recevoir le petit sablier de la main de sa Directrice. Elle sera forte. Elle sera digne de la marque d’estime qui lui est faite.

Elle détache les yeux du visage grave de son aînée, de son sourire, si rare d’habitude ! empreint aujourd’hui de bienveillance, malgré la sévérité plaquée sur ses traits.

Et son regard tombe sur l’objet, l’objet, le cadeau incroyable qu’elle lui fait.

Un tout petit sablier, deux capsules de verre bien délicates, emplies de sable clair, enchâssées dans un discret montant doré. Tout simple, mais harmonieux, élégant même.

Ce n’est pas ce qui s’appelle un bijou de luxe, malgré le prix que doit coûter la puissance et la magie qu’il recèle, et elle devra le garder soigneusement caché. Mais pour elle, c’est le plus beau des présents et le plus précieux des bijoux.


	2. Savoir abandonner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir quand renoncer, aussi, c'est faire preuve d'intelligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Savoir abandonner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall  
>  **Genre :** vie lycéenne/drame/gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "détermination" + contrainte accessoire "présent" pour 31_jours (o4 novembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1500 et des brouettes

Voici la fin de l’année. Hermione a le cœur serré. À cause de tout ce qui est arrivé à Harry, bien sûr, et à Sirius, et au Professeur Lupin, et à Hagrid et Buckbeak… mais pas que. C’est tragique, elle s’en veut de n’avoir pas pu faire grand-chose, elle a mal pour eux tous aussi, mais elle a mal pour elle aussi. Elle n’a pas quatorze ans après tout, et même si les aventures abracadabrantes dans lesquelles l’entraînent Harry lui font croire parfois qu’elle est adulte, elle reste une jeune fille, dépassée parfois par le cours des événements.  
Et là, ce sont les examens de fin d’année qui la dépassent. L’horreur de l’horreur. Elle si fière de ses résultats scolaires, elle sent, elle sait, qu’elle a tout raté. Le Professeur McGonagall va être tellement déçue ! et s’imaginer ça lui fait encore plus mal. Son professeur plaçait tellement d’espoirs en elle, lui faisait tellement confiance, s’est donné tellement de mal pour elle, pour que son élève puisse se donner à fond… parce qu’elle croyait en elle. Mais non, pauvre petite Hermione Granger, elle a trahi cette confiance.

Cette année l’a complètement minée. La ronde infernale des matières la rendait folle, elle est sûre qu’à voir trop grand, elle a dispersé ses forces et elle s’est plantée en beauté partout. Elle a envie de pleurer en allant toquer au bureau de sa Directrice de maison. Sa main se porte à son cou, tripote la chaîne du Retourneur qu’elle n’a pas quitté une seule fois cette année, depuis qu’elle l’a reçu des mains de Minerva McGonagall en septembre, quelques mois plus tôt, démultipliés semble-t-il à l’infini par ses innombrables heures des cours : elle a l’impression que cela fait des années.

La voix qui l’invite à entrer est précise et nette, un rien froide. Hermione pousse la porte presque à regret, rassemblant tout son courage. Elle peut le faire, elle peut traverser cette épreuve : après tout, elle a déjà affronté un Troll, un Cerbère, des énigmes, des tas de sortilèges, un Basilic –ou presque, les Skewts de Hagrid, le Professeur Snape, un loup-garou même, et les Dementors… bon, d’accord, Harry et même Ron ont fait mieux qu’elle, et elle a lamentablement échoué sur le Boggart…

Son professeur pose sur elle un regard scrutateur et elle sent ses entrailles se nouer. C’est pire que tout ce qu’elle a déjà vécu jusqu’ici. Et cette fois, ça n’est même plus un Boggart, c’est la réalité, c’est son pire cauchemar réalisé. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Le Professeur McGonagall va être terriblement déçue d’elle, elle le sait, mais ça serait encore pire si elle s’enfuyait : elle n’a pas le droit d’être lâche. Après tout, elle est une Gryffindor. Même si le Choixpeau a hésité avec Ravenclaw, il a choisi son courage plutôt que son intelligence. Alors puisque son intelligence lui a fait défaut, elle n’a plus qu’être brave, maintenant..

Elle prend une grande inspiration.  
« Professeur…  
\- Miss Granger. »  
Elle se rend brusquement compte qu’elle tient toujours son Retourneur, tout contre sa poitrine. Elle ne l’a pas rangé sous sa robe et le serre très fort dans son poing fermé. Elle le lâche, lentement. Pas question de le laisser échapper comme s’il la brûlait, il faut qu’elle reste calme. Résolument, elle avance jusqu’au bureau. Elle s’oblige à regarder Minerva McGonagall dans les yeux sans faiblir.

« Professeur, je suis désolée. Je vous remercie infiniment de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m’avoir permis d’étudier autant cette année. Mais… »  
Sa voix s’étrangle. L’austère visage de son professeur reste impassible ; derrière les lunettes d’écaille, le regard de son professeur attend qu’elle poursuive.  
« Mais, je crains de ne pouvoir continuer ainsi, l’an prochain. Je suis… au regret de devoir vous dire que… je vais arrêter mes options supplémentaires. »  
À deux mains, elle ôte la fine chaîne dorée qui a pendu à son cou toute cette année, qui la réconfortait quand elle se sentait trop fatiguée. Ce geste lui déchire le cœur : ça ressemble à un adoubement filmé et passé à l’envers, à une véritable destitution. Elle rassemble la chaîne entre ses mains en coupe. Là, elle ne peut plus soutenir le regard posé sur elle et elle baisse les yeux sur ce petit serpent métallique couvrant son précieux sablier à temps. Elle bat des cils pour chasser les larmes d’émotions qui menacent au coin de ses paupières.  
Elle relève les yeux.

Et elle rencontre un sourire doux. Le Professeur McGonagall la regarde avec indulgence. Non, avec bonté. Elle semblerait même heureuse.  
« Bien. »  
Elle avance la main pour recevoir le Retourneur de Temps.  
« Félicitations, Miss Granger. »  
Félicitations ? mais pour quoi ? après un tel échec ?  
« Je… je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Je m’y attendais un peu, voyez-vous. »

Quelque chose éclate dans sa poitrine. Elle ressent un vide poignant à la place du cœur : elle ne l’a jamais crue capable de tenir, cela veut dire ? elle savait qu’elle échouerait ? elle s’est donné tant de peine pour obtenir ce précieux objet, tout en sachant qu’elle ne saurait s’en servir convenablement ? voulait-elle, dès le départ, lui donner une telle leçon d’humilité ?  
« Bien sûr, j’aurais aimé vous voir poursuivre ainsi, continue-t-elle, toujours d’un ton bienveillant. Mais je crains que vous n’ayez présumé de vos forces. Je m’inquiétais de vous voir vous obstiner autant, vous commenciez à m’inquiéter. J’ai failli vous obliger à me rendre cet objet plus tôt et vous envoyer consulter Pop- Madame Pomfrey. Je n’aurais sans doute pas dû vous le confier en premier lieu… »

L’envie de pleurer revient. Elle l’a déçue, elle en était sûre.  
« Je suis heureuse de vous voir raisonnable, Hermione. C’est une force de savoir reconnaître et accepter ses propres limites. Vous avez fait preuve d’une belle détermination et de beaucoup de courage tout au long de cette année, et plus encore ces derniers jours. »  
Ce disant, elle pose le petit sablier sur son bureau avec un petit claquement et se lève de sa chaise. Penchée au-dessus de son bureau, elle lui serre les mains, fort.  
« Vous êtes une élève brillante, Miss Granger : quelle que soit la voie que vous choisirez, je suis convaincue que vous irez loin. Vous ne pouvez juste pas suivre toutes les voies à la fois. »

Hermione ravale un sanglot.  
« Est-ce que… je devrai repasser des matières l’an prochain ?  
\- Repasser ? l’an prochain ? Miss Granger, vous devez être encore plus fatiguée que je ne craignais, si vous n’êtes plus capable d’évaluer vous-même votre réussite aux examens. »  
Hermione pose sur elle un regard interloqué. Une vague de crainte reflue par-dessus le soulagement qu’elle a failli éprouver, un instant : c’était un rêve, c’est là qu’elle allait se réveiller, le Boggart ne pouvait être que prémonitoire…  
« Vous avez ces OWLs avec une moyenne de 314, 16 pour cent de bonnes réponses. »  
Elle cligne des yeux, incrédule. À toute vitesse, elle essaie de se souvenir des ces épreuves. Et échoue lamentablement. Elle ne se rappelle rien. C’est dire, d’après elle, si elle a brillé aux examens… la seule chose qui lui revienne en mémoire, encore et encore, c’est ce Boggart-McGonagall qui se dresse devant elle, droite et sévère comme la Justice, qui la regarde d’un air abominablement consterné et qui lui annonce froidement, avec un mépris détaché, qu’elle a tout raté, tout raté, tout raté…

Elle se raccroche au visage souriant en face d’elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Minerva lâche ses mains et se rassoit. Le sourire s’efface, mais elle la regarde toujours avec douceur.  
« C’est encore confidentiel, bien sûr, vous recevrez les résultats officiels plus tard, mais… félicitations, Hermione, » répète-t-elle avec un petit hochement de tête.  
Hermione, machinalement, acquiesce en retour. Alors… alors, elle a quand même réussi ? et le Professeur McGonagall ne lui en veut pas du tout de restreindre ses matières étudiées à un rang ordinaire ? tout… tout va bien ?

« Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaitiez clarifier ?  
\- N-non. Merci, Professeur. Merci infiniment !  
\- Je vous en prie, Miss Granger. »  
Elle recule d’un pas, de deux, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, assimilant la nouvelle. Elle se sent toute légère. Un énorme poids l’a quittée, elle ne sait déjà même plus à quel endroit il pesait exactement, mais il n’est plus là. Elle respire, elle revit.  
Elle va pouvoir reprendre une scolarité et des relations normales avec Harry-et-Ron et le Professeur McGonagall est toujours fière d’elle ! elle a de nouveau envie de pleurer, de joie et de soulagement cette fois. Ou de se mettre à danser.  
Elle la remercie une dernière fois, bafouillante, et s’éclipse.  
Dans le couloir, toute à son bonheur, elle est la jeune fille la plus heureuse du monde. Tous les autres soucis qui l’accablaient ont fondu comme neige au soleil. Il y a plein de trucs moches, dans sa vie, dans son monde, à son époque, mais pour l’instant elle est complètement incapable d’y penser.  
L’année est finie et pour elle en cet instant précis, tout va pour le mieux !


End file.
